Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical intervention apparatus, and more particularly, to a medical intervention apparatus that protects medical staffs from radiation exposure, decreases the number of times an operation of inserting a needle is performed, increases a needle supporting force, enables a plurality of needles having different thicknesses to be all used, secures a radiolucency of near an insertion point, and enhances a sterilizability of an apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, intervention is technology that inserts a medical instrument into a human body and performs an interventional procedure while observing the inside of the human body through an imaging apparatus. Intervention is medical technology which is used for a surgical procedure and internal medicine such as tissue biopsy, dilation, medicine injection, etc. Intervention which uses a needle as a medical instrument is called a needle intervention.
In the needle intervention, a needle is inserted into a human body, and an interventional procedure is performed. In the related art, a medical staff inserts a needle into a human body and performs an interventional procedure while looking at the inside of the human body by using a radiographic apparatus such as a fluoroscopic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, or the like. For this reason, intervention of the related art has the following problems.
First, in the related art needle intervention, a medical staff directly and manually inserts a needle into a human body. Therefore, the medical staff performs an interventional procedure in a state where the medical staff is directly exposed to a harmful environment caused by radiation which is generated from an imaging apparatus such as a radiographic apparatus or the like. For this reason, the related art of needle intervention cannot protect medical staffs from radiation exposure.
Second, since the related art of needle intervention is performed dependently on an experience, a sense, and/or the like of a medical staff, it is difficult to insert a needle into an accurate position. For example, in the related art, an interventional procedure is performed as follows.
First, an image of a treated part of a patient is captured in a room including an imaging apparatus before an interventional procedure, and then, the patient is moved to an operation room. Subsequently, in a case where an operator inserts a needle, an assistant such as a nurse or the like checks a needle insertion position and orientation with eyes at a position far away from the operator and the patient, and verbally provides the operator with information about whether the position and orientation of needle are accurate. Subsequently, the operator approximately adjusts the needle position and orientation dependently on an experience, a sense, and/or the like, based on approximate information provided from the assistant and temporarily inserts a portion of a needle into a body of the patient. Subsequently, the image of the treated part is re-captured for checking whether the needle is accurately inserted. Subsequently, the operator repeats the above-described process in order for the needle to be inserted into a desired position.
As described above, in the related art of needle intervention, since a needle inserting operation is repeatedly performed for inserting a needle into a desired position, patients suffer pain and agony, and a burden is applied to medical staffs. Also, in the related art of needle intervention, since a needle inserting operation is repeated a plurality of times for inserting a needle into an accurate position, a problem where patients and medical staffs are exposed to radiation increases more.